


[Podfic] Yuri is Done With People

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: 17-year-old Yuri Plisetsky has had enough. After a disappointing GP and a disappointing life to this point, he's just done. He uses his exhibition program to scream that message to everyone.





	[Podfic] Yuri is Done With People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuri is done with people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039056) by [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins). 



So I decided to use this as my first attempt at making a podfic.

 

 

**_[Yuri is so done with people - MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0x5m4q7xn7m0v7z/yuri_was_so_done.mp3/file) _ **

Written by Scribbles In the Margins

Read by Scribbles in the Margins

Runtime: Slightly over 8 minutes

 


End file.
